


You're My Candy Boy

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Candies, Flirting, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Highway Rest Stop, Jisung has a sweet tooth, M/M, Making Out, Minho finds him adorable, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism, and hot apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Once, there had been a list on Jisung’s mind. Things he should have bought, like snacks, bottled water, and most importantly paying for gas. That one is cleared, off the list as soon as he’s stepped into the rest stop.That’s a must since it’s inevitable to lose track of time and forget the outside world as soon as Jisung spots the sweets section.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	You're My Candy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another @minsungbingo entry! I'm getting close to finishing my 2nd card ayy
> 
> Prompts used: Highway Rest Stop || Voyeurism || Strangers to Lovers  
> (I have realised that I probably interpreted one of the prompts wrong but I included it anyway)

Once, there had been a list on Jisung’s mind. Things he should have bought, like snacks, bottled water, and most importantly paying for gas. That one is cleared, off the list as soon as he’s stepped into the rest stop.

That’s a must since it’s inevitable to lose track of time and forget the outside world as soon as Jisung spots the sweets section.

A variety of the most delicious treats, even if a little overpriced, but the satisfaction of munching on a bag of hand-picked jellies and Choco Pies and stealing Changbin’s favourite strawberry pop tarts is worth the lost penny. 

However, it’s usually the food itself that makes Jisung lose his mind.

Not employees.

In his defence, said employee – Minho, as his nametag implies – is exceptionally hot. A little sweet, just like the candies around, with a soft fringe covering his eyes and forehead. But otherwise, he’s a body sculpted by gods.

A body that just happens to be pressed against his own, leaning them against a wall just between the gummy aisle and Mix and Match candy section. Dangerously close, but that’s how he likes it. 

_Minho must have noticed him staring when he first entered the store, eyeing the assistant with more than just little interest as he spoke to the current cashier. And Jisung didn’t miss the not so subtle way he checked him out, either._

_Tight high-waisted jeans always do the trick, but maybe it’s also something about his face since Minho keeps staring up instead. He probably enjoys the rising colour in Jisung’s cheeks that appears when he experimentally winks._

_(Jisung smirks and winks back, but it doesn’t have nearly the same effect.)_

_And then, he’s approaching Jisung, carefree and taking his sweet time – whereas his eyes are burning with passion, lust. Jisung lets himself be pulled close when they disappear behind the aisles._

_“Excuse me, do you need service?” leaves Minho’s lips once they’ve reached the end of the store. He manoeuvres them a little to the left, and they finally disappear from the sight. There’s only one reason why he’s looking for a secluded spot._

_“Just checking out, for now,” Jisung replies, grinning. “Looking good.”_

_“There’s plenty of goods if you look_ around, _too,” Minho offers back with a knowing smirk, “should I give you a moment to pick?”_

_Jisung’s eyes flick across the closest rack stacked with snacks, feeling his stomach grumble softly. But then he returns his attention to the employee and acknowledges something entirely different he’s hungry for. “No, I think I already know what I want.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I’m feeling a little thirsty,” he admits, carefully placing his hands to Minho’s hips, fingers slipping into his belt loops, “may you help me with that?”_

_The other doesn’t even flinch. That’s when he dares to check him out from up close, which seems to make Minho even more confident. He steps into Jisung’s personal space, ducking his head to the side and pressing one hand to the small of Jisung’s back._

_“I’m afraid you’re in the wrong aisle then,” the older breathes against his ear, “but I just happen to know how to help.”_

_Jisung is ready to capture his lips when he backs away, but Minho moves faster. He takes a few steps back and checks their surroundings before quirking an eyebrow at Jisung. “You came here to buy sweets?”_

_“I- yeah,” he nods._

_“Which one’s your favourite?” Minho inquires, and for a moment, it sounds mundane. That is before Minho’s eyes playfully twinkle._

_“Werther’s,” he answers – not entirely truthfully, since he’s more interested in whatever Minho will do now. Then he watches in amusement as the older freezes in thought, eyes following an uncertain spot on the ceiling before he springs up and strides towards another aisle. When he returns, there’s a bag of_ Werther originals _in his hand and a small victorious smile plastered to his lips._

_Without much thought, he opens a bag of candies and puts one into his own mouth. When Jisung stares at him in shock – excuse him, but he’s certain this isn’t how employees should handle their goods –, he motions him to come closer and opens his mouth just enough to show the candy seated on his tongue. “This one?”_

_An invite, one that Jisung gladly takes. “That one,” he nods and dives forward._

The hands on his waist that pull him flush against Minho’s body are electrifyingly warm, and the touch effectively paralyses him from moving. So he simply attaches his own hands to the front of Minho’s uniform.

There’s a tongue dancing with his own, the paralyzingly sweet taste of caramel lingering and mingling with what reminds Jisung of cherries. When locking his eyes on Minho’s lips before, he has noticed a glossy glint covering them in cherry red – the vivid taste is a nice bonus.

Minho dares to move one of his knees between Jisung’s legs, and it takes him a moment to realise he started dry humping against it. Neither of them show signs of being hard, but they’re both unmistakably aroused, and if they keep going for a minute longer, Jisung may as well pop out a boner.

His hands travel to Minho’s waist and swipe under the fabric of his uniform shirt. When Minho doesn’t show any signs of resistance, he brings them up to caress his chest. Here and there, he swipes his thumbs over Minho’s nipples – which always rewards him with soft moans poured into his mouth.

In return, Minho brings more pressure to his crotch, while his hands slip under his pants to squeeze his butt cheeks, then hoist him up and trap him against the wall. There’s nothing grandiose about the position, but Minho makes it work.

Not the best hook up of his life, but a quick relief that will certainly leave an impact. And the lips will be carved into his memory for eternity. He notes to himself to ask for a phone number if he’s not too blissed out to form coherent words by the time they’re done.

Maybe he’s making out with a stranger, but it feels incredible. He wants to at least have a record of it.

(He’s definitely _not_ getting addicted.)

“Have you made up your mind yet?” Minho asks when they break apart, chest heavying against Jisung’s. His eyes are a bit unfocused, but they stay locked with his own.

Once again, Jisung is reminded of their surroundings – food aisles, floor made of creamy tiles, a pair of judging eyes from a customer passing by. And in the midst of all, a man whose lips taste like cherries, hands have touched places that Jisung rarely lets other to touch, and eyes that sparkle with innocence even right after doing so.

It’s hard to process what he’s been asked, and even harder to sort his thoughts (currently consisting of _holy hell that felt good_ and _I would kill for those lips),_ so he settles on a casual shrug.

“I would like a recommendation,” he answers. 

Minho’s lips quirk up, and then he’s letting go again. He meanders around the aisle, humming under his breath while scanning the shelves. His eyes light up when he finds whatever he’s had in mind.

He looks even happier when he strides back towards Jisung, showing off a package of _Anytime_. “These are my favourites.” 

“Thank you,” Jisung accepts them with a chuckle. “Do you happen to have hoppang?”

“I’ve seen you pick those up when you were by the cash register earlier. Are you just enjoying sending me around?”

“Maybe,” he admits. His eyes stray to the right, stopping on a pack of _creme savers_. He casually takes them, balancing the pile of other candies in his arms. 

Minho smiles at him in amusement. “At least you have good taste.”

“I have one more request, actually.”

“Yes?”

“Just a moment ago, you offered me to test a special candy,” his eyes travel to Minho’s lips, then back up, “now I want to know how to buy it.”

“Sorry, those are limited edition. But if you leave me your phone number, I’ll notify you when they’ll get back in stock.”

That sounds like a tempting offer, and though picking them up may take him significantly longer than any of them would like, he’ll take it. He already wants to get another taste. 

“Won’t be picking them up until next week, unfortunately,” he says, following Minho towards the counter. Looking around, they get a couple of offended glances, but most people don’t pay attention to them.

When Jisung leans against the counter to see better what Minho is doing, the cashier from earlier gives him an encouraging thumbs-up.

“Don’t worry, there’s no date of expiry to my lips,” Minho winks and slides a piece of torn squared paper across to Jisung. Messy handwriting reads out a phone number, then a small doodle underneath.

“Thank god.”

Jisung rips the bottom part and scribbles down his own number, and after another realisation, he adds his name. Minho happily takes it.

When Jisung returns back to the car, he’s very satisfied with himself. He carries a bag of groceries, but his most prized purchase is in his phone – and the cheapest as well, because all it took him to get a phone number was to make love with the hottest man he’s ever met.

He spends the rest of the trip staring at his phone and chatting with Minho, but nobody mentions it. And if he forgets to claim his bag of _creme savers_ because of a stream of flirty messages, that’s his own fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ 
> 
> Do you like any of the candies mentioned? What other candies do you like?? I had so much fun picking out which ones to use, they're mostly my preferences or the ones I found interesting!


End file.
